Many of the research Projects outlined in the UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE, including both preclinical and clinical experiments, require sophisticated correlative immunological studies. Many of these methodologies are complex and require a considerable investment in time, personnel and funds in order to establish in any one laboratory. Moreover, many of these methodologies require rigorous quality controls and, preferably, should employ Good Lab Practice these methodologies require rigorous quality controls and, preferably, should employ Good Lab Practice (GLP). Utilizing new methodology and, more importantly, assuring reproducibility and credibility of any given assay is a major burden for any individual laboratory. The Immunology Core was designed to greatly facilitate the adoption and successful execution of new methodology. Ideally, an Immunology Core should be in a Laboratory that practices GFP, which employs extensive quality controls and which has a well defined procedure for troubleshooting each and every assay. These characteristics are the ones examined before the College of American Pathologists (C.A.P.) can certify a laboratory. The Proposed Immunology Core fulfills the above criteria and several of the proposed assays are already approved, by C.A.P. The Immunology Core will be a resource for the more demanding assays proposed in the UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE. More straight-forward immunologic assays will be done in the individual investigator's laboratories. As new approaches are developed, the Immunology Core will serve to spearhead the development of these assays even for the experienced investigators. Moreover, serve to spearhead the development the development of these assays even for the experienced investigators. Moreover, if one of the projects finds a need for an immunology assay or procedure, the Core will be ready to help the investigators test their modified hypotheses in an efficient, accurate and timely manner. This proposal describes the various assays and procedures that will be offered. A governance structure for evaluation of new requests for the use of the core and for evaluating the efficacy of the core itself is detailed as well.